Bomb Defusal
Bomb Defusal mode, also known as Bomb Scenario, is a game mode available in all games of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Bomb defusal is considered by the majority of the community to be the most popular and balanced game mode. For those reasons, it is usually the only game mode used for tournaments or other competitive matches, with all of the "Active Duty" map pool currently being defusal maps. Overview Bomb defusal mode is a game mode where the round winning conditions for the two teams are: * Counter-Terrorists ** Run down the round timer without the Terrorists ever planting the C4 explosive. The round time lasts for 1:55 in Global Offensive Competitive, 2:15 in Global Offensive Casual, and 5:00 in Tour of Duty. ** Defuse the C4 after it has been planted. ** Eliminate all Terrorists before the C4 is planted. * Terrorists ** Plant the C4 explosive and run down its countdown without the Counter-Terrorists defusing it. The bomb timer lasts for 40 seconds in Global Offensive Competitive, 40 seconds in Global Offensive Casual, and 45 Seconds in Counter-Strike and Source. In Counter-Strike: Source, the server host can modify the timer by using command "mp_c4timer" in the console. ** Eliminate all Counter-Terrorists. In Global Offensive, "Bomb Scenario" is one of the two "Classic" game modes, alongside with Hostage Scenario. Therefore, it is available in both Casual and Competitive rulesets. Gameplay Counter-Terrorists can win the round by running down the timer before the bomb is planted, while the Terrorists must plant the bomb at one of two bombsites (usually located near Counter-Terrorist spawn) and ensure detonation of the explosive. The secondary objective, which also secures a victory for either team, is to eliminate all members of the opposing team (however, if the bomb is already planted and all Terrorists are eliminated the round does not end until the bomb is defused or detonated). If the round time expires and the C-4 is not planted, the Counter-Terrorists win by default. The bomb can only be planted at a bombsite, of which there are two on every official map. In competitive mode, Counter-Terrorists may purchase a "defusal kit" that halves the time needed to defuse the bomb, taking 5 seconds instead of 10. While defusing, the player cannot reload weapons (in CS 1.6 and Condition Zero), underhand throw grenades, crouch, and switch fire modes otherwise, the defusal process must be restarted. Maps Bomb defusal maps are prefixed with de_. Demolition maps also are prefixed with de_, but the two lists are mutually exclusive. Official maps= The following maps are officially available in the listed games. *Airstrip *Aztec *Breach *Cache *Canals *Cobblestone *Chateau *Corruption *Dust *Dust II *Fastline *Inferno *Mirage *Nuke ( ) *Overpass *Piranesi *Port *Prodigy *Sienna *Stadium *Storm ( ) *Studio *Survivor ( ) *Tides *Torn *Train ( ) *Truth *Vertigo ( ) *Vostok ( ) Counter-Strike map playable on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. |-|Operation maps= The following maps were featured in Global Offensive operations. *Ali *Austria *Bazaar *Black Gold *Cache *Castle *Chinatown *Coast *Cobblestone *Crashsite *Empire *Facade *Favela *Gwalior *Library *Lite *Log *Marquis *Mikla *Mist *Overgrown *Overpass *Rails *Resort *Royal *Ruins *Santorini *Seaside *Season *Shipped *Studio *Thrill *Train *Tulip *Zoo |-|Cut maps= The following maps were either cut prior to or after the release of the listed games, or have yet to be released. *Abbey (cut post-release in the patch) *Austria (cut post-release in the patch) *Aztec (cut post-release in the patch) *Aztec2 *Balkan *Biome (cut post-release in the patch) *Bridge *Canal *Cityofsin *Construction *Cranes *Dahab *Dust (cut post-release in the patch) *Fang *Foption (cut post-release) *Genoserv *Glass (unreleased) *Hankagai *Jeepathon2k *Nuke (cut post-release in CS 1.0) *Otaku *Quarry *Railroad *Rotterdam (cut post-release in CS 1.1) *Rubble *Ruby (cut post-release in the patch) *Seaside (cut post-release in the patch) *Shipped (cut post-release in the patch) *Silo *Subzero (cut post-release in the patch) *Terminal *Torn *Tvstation *Vegas (cut post-release in CS 1.5) *Vessel *Zoo (cut post-release in the patch) Strategy Terrorists * Since the Terrorists' main objective is to use the C4 to destroy a bombsite, the Counter-Terrorist team will usually guard or hide behind some props near or at the bombsite. Due to this, try not to enter the bombsite or plant the bomb without a teammate, as there is a risk of getting ambushed. ** CT bots will always guard the bombsite, so expect a firefight while getting to these locations. ** A flashbang can be useful to blind assailants and easily flush out hiding enemies. ** If the CTs are focusing on just one bombsite, switch to the unguarded one. If you have teammates to implement a diversionary attack on the site guarded by the CTs, the bomb carrier can plant the bomb more safely. ** Always check for hiding spots and report to your teammates before planting the C4 otherwise, the CTs will able to defuse the bomb and it will greatly decrease your chances of winning later on. ** Watch out for enemy grenades as CTs may attempt to storm the bombsite. This will most likely happen after the bomb is planted. ** Plant the bomb once the area is clear and then hide. Wait for the "defuse sound" and then throw a HE grenade to kill the defuser (which unlocks an achievement Defuse This!), aim for the head of that CT player, or simply shoot or stab him from behind. Be aware, however, that experienced players will try to trick Terrorists by faking the defuse; this is when the Counter-Terrorist uses the defuse noise to lure out any terrorists who are hiding on the bomb site, easily killing unsuspecting players. ** Keep alert for enemy footsteps as they may also check hiding spots. ** Once the bomb is about to detonate in 10 seconds, leave the bombsite quickly as you can. You will not want to lose your weapons in the next round (although being killed by the explosion will not add a death count to your score). Once the bomb has detonated, your team will win. * There are several ways to plant the bomb. Planting the C4 in an open-spaced area will expose you to enemy gunfire but it can also make defusing it much harder, especially if a Terrorist can guard it with a sniper rifle. If you're under attack and need to plant it quickly, hiding behind cover can allow you to complete the task but can permit a CT to defuse the bomb with relative ease. ** In some maps, you can plant the C4 in areas with lower elevation and allow the Terrorists to camp from above whenever possible. Sometimes, the bomb can be planted on some props in which it will force a CT to take more time to jump/climb up to defuse, often alerting enemies. *** In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it's possible to "hide" the bomb on some maps. Either through a props or small holes. For example on Dust at bombsite B where the bomb may be planted in the car. Or at bombsite A where the bomb may be planted on a cover (moveable prop) of a basket. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, you can throw a Molotov cocktail at the bomb when the bomb is about to explode in 15 seconds. Be aware that a smoke grenade can extinguish the fire. ** Moreover, due to a recent update, you can "fake" the planting sequence and fool hiding enemies. * When a CT is defusing, always kill the defuser first regardless of any distractions, because not only does it backslide the progress of the defuse, it can buy you and your team some more time before the bomb explodes. Counter-Terrorists * The main objective of the CTs is to prevent the Terrorists from planting their C4 at the bombsite, or defuse the bomb when it has been. Hiding behind objects at the bombsite is therefore recommended, since the Terrorists must come there to complete their objective. However, there are two bombsites so splitting up may be necessary. * If you notice several of your teammates at the specific bombsite have been killed by Terrorists, quickly rush to the other bombsite with your entire team as they may be there to plant the C4. Also, before entering the bombsite, throw a flashbang to blind enemies or throw a HE grenade to flush out any enemies that may be hiding. ** Have a good communication with your team will make finding the C4 carrier easier; this also applied to dropped C4. ** In Global Offensive, the enemy players may decide to block the bombsite using Molotov, aside from using flashbang, smoke grenade may also needed for rapid entry. * Once the area is clear, you can defuse the C4 safely or guard it (if it was not planted). You can also use a smoke grenade to create "ninja defuse" tactics if you are skilled. * If you are playing with fewer than 5 teammates, you can patrol the bombsites, or wait at the expected path that enemies will take. Be careful to not wander too far away from the bombsite so if the Terrorists successfully plant the bomb, you can reach it in time. * If a Terrorist drops the bomb, have your team watch the C4 as the enemy team will do their best to recover it. Don't bunch up and don't be too visible to the enemy. Watch out for enemy grenades as they might attempt to get rid of campers before they get the C4. Also, don't try to be a hero and hunt Terrorists down while the C4 is dropped as the enemy team will be alerted when a C4 carrier is killed. * Possessing a defuse kit will decrease the defuse time. ** Although it cannot be dropped, it can be retrieved from a killed team member. ** Ideally, at least two CTs should purchase defuse kit, having one in each bombsites. ** Using "auto-buy" will automatically make you purchase a defuse kit, unless you don't have sufficient money. * In Global Offensive, it can also be handy to carry a smoke grenade to extinguish the flames created by any Molotov a Terrorist may have left in the way (or directly on top) of the bomb. * In the event of a defusion, the CT with a defuse kit (if possible) who is the closest to the C4 MUST defuse the bomb without hesitating. ** Always provide cover and guard a teammate who is defusing the bomb, even if it risks your own life! The teammate cannot attack or move around to dodge enemy fire, and if killed or interrupted, the bomb defuse will be reset. ** Prior to Counter-Strike: Source, be sure not to reload or change weapons while defusing, or the defusal process will be interrupted. ** If the player's team members cannot reach the C4 in time or are dead, be sure that the bombsite is clear of enemies. If you try to defuse the bomb, any hiding Terrorist can easily eliminate you in a surprise attack. * Split up. This is a good tactic for Competitive. Have two players each on both bombsites and one either going mid or connector, for a fast backup. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Bomb |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Team Tactics Behind the scenes * in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive before introducing , 2 unused music layers ( and ) could have been found in game files[CSGO Unused Bomb defusing music layer (2012 Pre-Release)] on Youtube. Trivia *Bomb defusal game mode is called Demolition on Counter-Strike (Xbox) (not to be confused with the Arsenal: Demolition mode in Global Offensive). *In the sound files of Counter-Strike, there are details about Bombsite C. However, no official map uses more than 2 Bomb sites (although Foption, a Beta map, contained three bombsites). In addition, bots in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source have unused quotes mentioning a bombsite C (examples include "The bomb is ticking at (bombsite) C" and "(The) bomb's at (bombsite) C"). *Bots, especially Terrorist bots, rarely escape the C4 explosion, often resulting in their deaths. *If you are killed by the C4, it will not count as a "death" in the scoreboard but you will still lose your primary weapon and equipment. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there is a glitch in which the fumes from the C4 explosion would not disappear when the next round begins. However, it will dissipate after a specified time. Notes uk:Знешкодження бомби Category:Game modes